lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara McKay
| background = #F5A9E1 | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #CC2EFA | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #CC2EFA | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = white | image = Claramc.jpg | width = 250 | age = 17 | gender = Female | education = Sophomore | birthday = 3rd of May, 1998 | address = 333 Valentine Avenue Lebeaux | occupation = Golden Cup Employee | relationships = Single | housemates = Mum, Dad, Sister | personality = Clara is a sweet, kind and funny girl. At first she seems very shy, but when she gets to know someone very well she becomes very talkative and extroverted around them. It’s actually much easier for her to meet new people when she’s not with her parents or her sister, without them she finds it much easier to relax and just be herself. Clara is also a very loyal friend, if a friend tells her a secret, she will keep it safe until the day she dies (unless she doesn’t like them), but with her own secrets she’s a lot more careless and she just blabs to anyone! A lot of people would think that Clara is very innocent at first because she rarely swears and doesn’t like to talk about anything inappropriate, but she isn’t actually that innocent she just chooses not to swear much. Clara is one of those people who really cares what people think about her, when she first meets someone she will think about all the negative things people could possibly be thinking about her, this makes her appear very awkward and self-conscious. Clara has many hobbies, but her two main ones are reading and singing. She sings everywhere she can and she listens to music anytime she can! She is also very smart, her grades are nearly perfect, but she doesn’t like to show how smart she is because she thinks it will lead people to make assumptions about her personality, which she would hate because her personality is not what you’d expect from a really intelligent person. | appearance = *Hair Colour:Brown *Eye Colour:Brown *Height: 5'5" (1.6 m) Clara dresses in a very girly way, her preferred colour to dress in being pink. She loves fluffy dresses and skirts and cat ears. Clara is quite tall compared to the other girls in her school. She has always disliked this because she thinks that if she's taller people will assume certain things about her, like she's self-regulated and she is independent and doesn't need friends. Of course, no one actually thinks that about her, and they see her for her personality rather than her height. | family = *Maria McKay:Maria is Clara's Mum. Maria is a very kind, big-hearted woman who loves talking. *Rod McKay: Rod is Clara's step father. He is a very smart guy, but he is quite quiet and prefers to stay out of the spotlight. *Julia McKay:Julia is Clara's identical twin sister! Julia is very nice but she is a lot more introverted than Clara. | friends = *Valerie Spencer (Vegie) *Adelle Darnell *Riley Briney (Radish) *Geraldina Bones (Grape) *Julia McKay *Ivy Rosa | history = Clara was born on the 3rd of May, 1998 in Lebeaux to Maria McKay and Rodrick (Rod) McKay. Her identical twin sister, Julia, was born 1 minute before her. Clara and her twin sister have gotten along really well for all their lives, even though they have opposite personalities, Clara is the positive, chatty one and Julia is the negative, introverted one. In 2002, Clara started kindergarten. She really loved it because it was her first time really socialising with people her age. She made lots of friends at kindergarten, and she even kept in touch with one girl, Carlotti Kally, but they rarely see each other anymore. In 2004, Clara started primary school. She made one good friend, Ivy Rosa, in grade 4 but apart from that she found most of the girls at her school really annoying and mean. In grade 6 she became friends with a girl, but when that girl found out that Clara was smarter than her she started bullying her and making her feel like nothing, Clara started to have really low self-esteem and she was really glad when she found out that they were going to different high schools, and she became much happier. In 2010, Clara McKay started High School. She found her first year really hard because she couldn’t any nice girls to become friends with and she only ever hang out with Ivy and her sister. But the next year she met three girls called Riley Briney, Geraldina Bones and Valerie Spencer, who were in the year below her. They became really good friends and they even made up names for their friendship group: Cherry for Clara, Radish for Riley, Grape for Geraldina and Vegie for Valerie. At high school she started to hang out with those girls and still Ivy, often she would switch between groups at the middle of lunch, but it was never because she got bored by either of them, it was more because she loved both groups and didn’t know which one to play with. | trivia = *Clara does not believe in ghosts or other supernatural beings. *Clara worships cheese. *She has a pet rabbit called Sprinkles. *She is a girly girl but she has what she describes as a 'television dark side', she says this because she really likes spooky and creepy tv shows and movies. | note = I made this character based on me so ya. | fc = Laura Marano | user = BunnyC}} Category:Inactive Characters